


Big Hero 6 Oneshots

by ATW



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATW/pseuds/ATW
Summary: A series of oneshots by moi. First chap is pretty scary





	1. The SFIT Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hiro accidentally triggers Wendy's anxiety by mentioning the story of the infamous SFIT Monster, the latter tells the former her experience with the monster and the truth behind the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Suspense, Horror

_Bob was walking around in circles in a dungeon, when he heard a meow._

_A faint meow._

_He looked around him and spotted a tiny, ginger kitten. The kitten walked towards him and nuzzled his leg._

_Isn’t this Wendy’s cat? Bob thought, and his mouth curved into a smile._

_“Come here, puss.”_

_The kitten came closer. She climbed up Bob’s body with her tiny paws, and the latter held up a syringe with some green liquid inside and stuck it into its neck._

_“Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaoooow!!”_

_The kitten jumped away from Bob, but it’s too late. She started writhing on the ground in agony. Muscles rippled under her skin and bulged. The kitten’s head became more leonine as her teeth grew into the size of bananas. She let out a cry once again when her claws forced their way out of her now massive paws. She screamed and screamed, until her yowls morphed into growls and roars._

_“Purrfect.” Bob sneered._

_The horrible ‘accident’ is about to happen._

* * *

 

“Wendy, have you heard of the story of the SFIT Monster?” Hiro asked his friend Wendy Wower when she came to SFIT for another more in-depth tour. “Gogo just told me about it yesterday when we went to her apartment. She said:”

_“It was a cat-like monster with ginger fur. It had eyes like blood-red orbs and each one of its teeth were as large as a banana. Its claws were like Momakase’s graphene knives and its four legs were as strong as a tiger’s. You can tell someone was killed by the monster if they had claw marks on their necks.”_

“But we all know it’s just a Halloween tale… Wendy?”

Wendy didn’t follow her friend. Instead, she crouched on the ground, terror overtook her face. With her eyes widening and flooding with tears, her teeth clattering like a couple of castanets.

“Wendy, are you okay?”

Without saying anything, Wendy let out a shriek and threw herself towards Hiro, sobbing. After crying for a while, she finally said,

“Why do you have to do this to me, Hiro?”

“Do what?”

“Mentioning the monster and stuff…”

Then she broke into tears of horror and sorrow. When she finally pulled herself together, she said,

“The Monster of SFIT is not just a Halloween story. It’s true. And I was blamed for it. That incident is partly responsible for Trevor using my work.”

“Tell me about it, please.”

“Fine. But you must swear absolute secrecy. If this is revealed to the students then it will cause a racket within the campus.”

Hiro nodded his head, allowing her to talk. Wendy wiped away a few tears and told him everything that happened 20 years ago.

* * *

_The first and last time the monster attacked SFIT was when me, Trevor and another boy called Bob Aken were still students. You know about the accident that happened to Bob, right? He survived and returned to school, but he became increasingly more different from his old self. He kept on missing classes, saying that he needed to work on some stuff._

_A number of days before my disappearance from the public I brought my cat Kitty from my dorm. One day, I forgot to keep an eye on her and then she’s gone. Since then, me and Trevor kept on receiving news about several students found dead in various places in campus. In the photos on the news, the students’ bodies had limbs positioned at weird angles, some of those bodies were headless, but all of them had the same scratch mark on their necks._

_“This has to be some April Fools trick by the school press, Wendy.” Trevor had tried to laugh it off, but his smile soon faded when he saw me looking at the headlines without my usual cheerful smile._

_“But what if it’s true?” I said to him, “Trevor, it’s way past April Fools.”_

_Trevor shrugged, “And there’s no such thing as monsters. Come on, let’s go back to the lab.”_

* * *

_When me and Trevor were working, I kept on mumbling my cat’s name. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. You can say this is something like a prayer, to hope for someone to bring my Kitty back._

_My wish has been granted almost immediately, but in the worst way possible. No, it’s not her dying, but worse._

_After I said my prayers in the lab, I received an email from an anonymous person. The person told me to go meet him at the school dungeons. I don’t remember the school having dungeons, but the person kept on telling me to do so. He even gave me directions. So I left the lab and went towards the dungeons._

_The email told me to go to an abandoned lab on the first floor. As I went closer towards the lab, my footsteps became heavier for some reason._

**_Almost there, Wendy…_ **

_Who was speaking? I wondered, but the voice told me not to worry about it and just follow his instructions._

_The lab was not lit at all. The room was a mess. There were books scattered on the ground and the only things that were undamaged were the desk and the bookshelf. I cannot control my feet that were taking me towards the bookshelf._

_Afterwards, the voice made me whisper gibberish towards the bookshelf. The bookshelf started to move. It moved out if my sight to reveal a pipe, large enough for a grown man to slide into._

_When I got in I fell through the pipe. My life flashed before my eyes. My memories with Professor Granville, with Trevor, and everyone else. I felt comfortable. The world then faded into blackness…_

_THUNK!_

_I snapped my eyes open to find myself in a much darker environment, an underground corridor, only lit with wisps of green flames on the ceiling. The left and right sides of the corridor were adorned with towering pillars with snakes carved on them. Driven by curiosity, I walked forward, but the view is still the same, apart from the snakes morphing into more malicious-looking serpents. The snakes stopped changing their appearance when I reached a giant, rusty door. The door also had snakes carved on it._

_I warily placed a finger on the door. I expected the door to be extremely heavy, so when it just slid sideways, I gasped in surprise. I soon screamed again in horror when I saw what’s waiting for me behind the door._

_The thing lying there a few feet from me, who was standing right behind the entrance, was the dead body of a student. She was already starting to rot. Her neck had the same scratch mark the other victims had, and her throat was ripped open, revealing the gruesome, bloodied entrails. Maggots and rats were crawling in and out of her worm-eaten and cankered skin. Black blood and liquified internal organs seeped out of her body. I can tell the what emotions she felt before dying from the expression plastered on her face, which had maggots crawling out of her nose._

_Fear, terror, despair._

_“Wendy… what have you done?”_

_The same voice that led me down to that horrible dungeon spoke again. However, it wasn’t in my head, but from behind me. I looked behind to find the familiar shape of Bob, but he looked very different from how he looked like before the pipe burst._

_Yes, he still had the same old hair, same blue eyes and same outfit, but not his then grotesque expression and his attire. He looked like that rotting carcass, with his head looking like a skull wrapped with greyish white skin. His ice-blue eyes were piercing right through my soul, and he was expressionless when he asked me what have I done, as if he had no sympathy for the student lying in front of me._

_“Well?”_

_I looked frantically at him, then the corpse, then him again. “I… I didn’t mean for it to happen, Bob… it has to be that monster…”_

_“Of course, of course!” Bob pulled me towards him and embraced me, with a sorrowful expression on his face. “No one ever means for these things to happen… but fifteen students have been killed. If it weren’t for you not keeping an eye on your cat, she wouldn’t have been mysteriously changed into the monster. And those students would still be alive.”_

_I lowered my head in remorse. He was right, I should have kept an eye on Kitty, or just simply don’t bring her to school. But just as I was about to break into tears, Bob gasped. “Oooh, what would Professor Granville think? Hearing about her student releasing a monster into campus…”_

_“What am I going to do?”_

_“Run away, Miss Wower.” Bob persuaded, “Run. Run away and never return.”_

_I ran away from Bob. Away from the corpse, away from the dungeon._

_What I didn’t know was there was a monster creeping out of the mouth of the statue at the other end of the chamber._

_“Kill her.”_

_Snarling, the monster pounced towards the other end of the corridor. I just reached the mouth of the pipe when I saw the monster. Like your friend told you, Hiro; it was a leonine monster with ginger fur, with teeth as large as bananas. The beast’s claws were like knives and its eyes were blood-red orbs. It looked nothing like Kitty, but I can tell it’s her by her fur and remains of her collar dangling around her neck._

_Still, I attempted to climb the pipe, as there’s no way Kitty would recognize me at that moment. I was lucky that I can grab onto the walls as I can remember occasionally bumping on the uneven surfaces. I was fleeing from Death herself, it’s only more depressing because this time, Death is Kitty._

_I ran and ran, screaming at the top of my lungs so other students can flee the campus before they get their throats ripped. Every time I looked back, I can see Kitty growling at other students, whom fled upon seeing her. My heart was ripped into pieces by her monstrous claws, seeing her like that. But then the sadness converted back to panic when she focused on trying to kill me again. She only gave up I hid somewhere she can’t see. I could hear her pacing back and forth behind me, then her footsteps fading._

_I was safe, but I also lost Kitty. When I finally returned to SFIT a few years after that, a lot of things happened. Trevor had took my work and claimed it as his own, and someone told me that Bob was awarded shortly after my escape, although then he was never seen again._

* * *

 

“Wendy, I’m sorry. If I lost Mochi I would definitely feel the same.”

Wendy had stopped crying. Her usual smile was back, although her eyes were still clouded with grief. “Thank you so much. But remember, this is our little secr-”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

“Karmi… what is with her now?” Hiro grunted, as he and Wendy went running towards the owner of the voice, which was Karmi, who was pointing at the wall with a shaky finger.

“L-look…”

Hiro heard a thud. Wendy had fainted upon seeing the what’s on the wall. The words were written with blood, and very similar to Obake’s writing. It’s what Wendy saw in campus twenty years ago after losing her cat.

 

 

**_The Monster is loose again. Enemies, beware._ **

**_Obake_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... There goes. This is my first horror, but definitely not my first dark fic. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your fear or the story's suspense?


	2. Juniper's Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper falls ill with pneumonia and Barb has to visit a fellow thief for medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Family

Barb walked cautiously through the dangerous Good Luck Alley with a look of disappointment on her face. She had asked several people for medicine to cure her daughter Juniper’s sickness. Yama, Globby, the local chemist… but all of them either told her that they don’t know anything about medicine, like Globby did; or simply harshly refused to help, like the chemist.

_ “You think I don’t know who you are, do you? I won’t sell my medicine to villains!” _

Without any other choice, Barb had only one option left. She went looking for an old friend of hers who lived in an apartment somewhere in Good Luck Alley.

On the doormat, someone crossed out the ‘welcome’ and wrote ‘go away’ in Japanese. Barb knocked at the door.

“Momakase? Are you home?”

“Go away!”

“I need to speak to you, please!”

Barb was certain that she heard someone sigh. After that, a woman with black and blue hair opened the door. She was indeed the Momakase lady Barb was looking for.

“What do you want, Barbara? I haven’t got all day!” she said with a hint of impatience in her voice. 

Barb hesitated at Momakase’s harshness in her voice. Finally, she said, “My Juniper is so sick… can you make her a potion?”

“Why would she need a potion if she’s just feeling sick?” Momakase scoffed indifferently, “Just give her some pink stuff and she’ll be as good as new. Now if you excuse me...”

“No, she’s sick with a fever!”

Momakase, for a moment, looked shocked when she saw Barb’s eyes starting to water. Then she took a deep bow. “My apologies for my indifference, Barbara. Step inside.”

Barb looked around her friend’s home. It was looked rather comfortable to live in, with a large, black couch right in front of a telly. Momakase went towards her pantry and started getting out her equipment. She said, “Now tell me how high is her fever.”

“Her head is burning hot to the touch,” Barb described, “her skin feels clammy, and there’s a raspy sound when she breathes…”

“Raspy sounds, did you say?”

Then, some purple smoke came out from Momakase’s cauldron as she plopped some weird-looking ingredients inside. Barb can hear her mutter,

“Alright, some of these will bring down the fever… and those will soothe her coughing…”

After a while, Momakase cleared her throat and said, “Your daughter has pneumonia. And according to your description of her symptoms, she might die.”

Barb gasped in horror. Momakase ignored her and continued, “Your daughter must stay in bed, and refrain from stealing for three weeks.”

“But we are really short on money right now…”

“My dear Barbara, your daughter’s illness should be prioritized currently. Now, when you go home, add a drop of these into a broth. Make her drink it.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“By the way, Barbara… would you mind me coming to your flat this evening? To see Juniper.”

* * *

 

That night, Barb dripped some of the potion into a bowl of chicken broth she was going to use for a risotto and carried it carefully into Juniper’s room. The young girl laid there on her bed, with sweat running down her face, she occasionally opened her mouth wide for air, the raspy sound escaping her lungs.

“Juniper? Wake up, it’s time for your medicine.”

Juniper opened her eyes and smiled weakly. “Hello, Mama…”

“Can you sit up and drink it?”

Juniper shook her head, so Barb started to spoon the broth into her mouth. When Momakase came in with a ice pack, Juniper extended a hand out of her blanket to wave. Momakase smiled and waved back.

“Auntie, am I going to die?” Juniper asked. 

Momakase shook her head. “No, sweetheart. You’re just very ill. If you have some more sleep and you’re good to go.”

Barb giggled. “You’ll really make a good mom, you know that.”


End file.
